Welcome to hellxX
by XxBloodyxTearsxX
Summary: Naruto's uncle Jiraiya tricks him into going on vacation with him, Thats where he meets up with Sasuke and Sakura. His new goal while he's on vacation is to bring the two together. But what happens when he starts to get feelings for....Sasuke!


The sun shone brightly in the crystal blue sky as the wind caused the waves to move back and forth onto the sandy shore. It was summer vacation and all the kids and teenagers were all running along the soft sandy floor as they enjoyed the radiating heat from above. Some kids were making sand castles, some where burying each other in the hot dirt, and still others were running around flying kites trying to test the gravity limits of the sky.

Now be asking yourself who could not be having fun in such weather and surroundings, One Uzamaki Naruto that's who. His uncle Jiraiya took the blonde boy to the beach to have fun, or that's what he said. But anyone could tell that the reality behind this was actually the fact that he wanted to check out all the beach cuties as they walked around in their rather revealing but still leaving something to the imagination bathing suits.

Naruto sighed watching as a clearly bleach blonde tramp walked by and Jiraiya ran after her faster then a normal person could blink. He sighed once more as he rose from the ground and began walking over to the snack shack to get a drink. As he arrived at the counter a beautiful girl with long black hair tied up in a bun and a purple bikini walked over to take his order, she quickly put on the charm as she realized how cute he was with his crystal blue eyes and messy blonde hair as well as the adorable baggy orange shorts.

"Hey cutie what can I get you?" She said fluttering her eye lashes in what Naruto guessed was supposed to be a seductive way.

Naruto chuckled slightly at the girl who was trying clearly very hard to get his attention. "I'll just have a coke." He said giggling again as the girl winked at him and walked away to get his drink.

"Wow go Sasuke!!!"

Naruto heard as he looked over his shoulder to see what the commotion was, what he saw stunned him.

A black haired boy who looked to be about his age was surfing on an enormous wave and doing a pretty damn good job of it he had to add as the thoughts raced into his brain. The black haired boy didn't even look fazed by what he was doing nor did he seem to realize that everyone was watching him.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto heard as he finally came out of his zombie like state and turned back to see the girl from before. He blushed slightly as he looked at the girl who was now grinning at him.

"He's pretty amazing isn't he? Every girl I know either has a crush on him or has gone out with him and desperately wants to get back together." The girl said as she grabbed the money that Naruto had put on the counter top into the cash register.

The blonde picked up his drink and took a sip out of the straw which was bobbing around in the drink threatening to fall out. "He doesn't seem all that amazing." He said blushing more as he remembered how stunned he was when he was watching the other surf.

"Well no offense cutie but I bet you couldn't do half the stuff he does." The girl said petting Naruto on the head like a puppy.

Naruto growled at her which didn't help the puppy thing in the least and wasn't very threatening when it came from a cute blonde. "I could too. And stop calling me cutie!"

"Okay, Okay shrimp." She said laughing as the blonde stood there flabbergasted.

Naruto turned away from the shack and began walking over to where he saw the other people, grumbling about stupid ladies who don't know anything under his breath.

"Wow Sasuke you're so amazing!" A pink haired girl said as she ran over to the black haired boy who had just come in to the shore and latched herself around his arm. She had her hair tied back in a bun like that shack lady, but unlike her she had on a tank top and skirt bathing suite that was polka dotted in various colors of pink.

"Sakura get off me. You're always so annoying." Sasuke said as he managed to get his arm free of the girl's iron grip and walked in the other direction.

"Sasuke that's not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend." Sakura said chasing after the clearly aggravated boy.

Sasuke turned on her and glared his onyx eyes into her emerald ones. "Listen I'm NOT your boyfriend and I HATE just looking at you. You're a pest and I want you to leave me ALONE." He said making sure to put emphasis on the words that he knew would send the pink haired demon running away crying.

As if on cue Sakura's eyes began to water and she looked up at the taller boy with pure sadness in her expression. "Sasuke y-you can be s-so hurtful sometimes." She said as she wiped away a stray tear that slowly slid down her cheek. She turned and began running away just as he had predicted.

"What a stupid girl." Sasuke said sighing and heading in the other direction.

Now Naruto had seen this whole display and everything about it reminded him of his friend Mizuki back home. How the small brown haired girl had finally worked up her courage after years of having a crush on some fickle boy that in his opinion didn't deserve her. How he shot his friend down and she never came out of her room nor went to school after that.

His fists began shaking with anger as he quickly approached the dark haired boy and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around so that he was facing the other. "Hey where the hell do you get off talking to a girl like that?! Especially one that really likes you!" The blonde said yelling into the Uchiha boy's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke said meeting the angry blue eyes with his shocked onyx ones.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. But that doesn't matter right now; I should punch you for saying something like that to a girl." Naruto said putting a tighter grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well that's great Naruto but see you have nothing to do with this. I don't even fucking know you and I doubt that you know that pink haired demon because if you did you wouldn't be defending her." Sasuke said whimpering slightly at the other boy's tight grip on his shoulder.

"I would defend anybody if I saw a guy like you being a prick to them." The blonde said tightening his grip even harder onto the other.

Sasuke whimpered again but grew angrier by the second as he heared this dumb blonde talk about something that he clearly had no way of knowing anything about. He growled as he reached his arms up and pushed the other hard onto the ground, straddling his hips.

Naruto laid there on the soft sand as he starred up at the other boy on top of him, he was fairly shocked that someone like this could pin him so easily. "Hey get off me you stupid bastard!!" The blonde yelled, causing the mothers around them to cover their children's ears and glare disapprovingly.

"Will you leave me alone if I do? Or are you still going to be a complete dick to me about something that has nothing to do with you." Sasuke said glaring down at the other challengingly.

"Fine. You win I'll stop. Just get the hell off me!" Naruto yelled as he began to squirm under Sasuke.

The black haired boy smirked as he rose from on top of the other. "Good glad to know you're not a complete idiot."

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled launching himself from the ground and glaring straight into the other's eyes.

"You hear me. Or are you deaf as well as stupid." The dark haired boy said wiping some sand from his black shorts.

"Screw you!" The blonde said tightening his fists again.

"Maybe later I'm busy right now." The Uchiha boy said glancing at his water proof watch and grabbing his surf board from the ground.

"….Your sick. That's why you won't go out with her isn't it? Its cause you're gay." Naruto said with a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah probably." Sasuke said brushing the dirt off his board and putting on a dark blue t-shirt.

"A-are you serious?" Naruto said looking at the other in sheer disbelief.

"Well I'll let you ponder on that. I have to go." Sasuke said as he sighed and began walking away towards the entrance to the beach. "Bye idiot!" He shouted behind himself waving slightly.

Naruto began to grind his teeth together, not caring how horrible it is to do to them. "What an ass. I can't believe I'm here one day and I already want to kill someone." He said walking back over to where his uncle now sat.

He smiled as he looked at the older man and for once was happy to see him. "Hey! We can leave now right?"

"Oh Um..About leaving. I met some nice girls and I told them that we would be staying here all week. Don't worry I already found a great hotel and you can even have your own room if you want. It's like a house the rooms so big." Jiraiya said smiling as he rustled his nephew's hair.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Naruto said as all hope of leaving this hell whole seemed abruptly destroyed.

"Nope. Go grab your stuff so we can head out." His uncle said laughing as he began heading for the car.

Oh yeah Naruto was in hell.

About an hour later after driving in a UN air conditioned car and having to listen to his uncle's singing which had to be worse then Chinese water torture, they finally arrived at the hotel that Jiraiya had been bragging about.

Naruto got out of the car, walking over to the trunk to unload all of his things that Jiraiya had apparently packed up for him without him knowing. He sighed as he slung the strap over his shoulder and grabbed the key from his uncle for his room. Then he walked into the overly large glass building and got onto the elevator.

He leaned backward resting against the elevator wall behind him; He turned his ipod up slightly louder to drown out the annoying elevator music when he heard a beeping sound

He looked at the counter and noticed that it was not his stop, so he sighed and closed his eyes as the elevator doors opened slowly. He heard footsteps walk in and then stop right in front of him rather abruptly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Naruto immediately knew that annoying voice and his brow began to furrow as he slowly opened one f his eyes. To his utter dismay there before him was Sasuke Uchiha the very prick that he was hoping to avoid for the rest of this torturous week.

"Well I can't say that I'm happy to see you either if it counts." Naruto said sliding over so the other boy could get into the elevator so the doors could close.

Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes and standing next to the annoying blonde boy that he had met earlier that day. "So…what are you doing here?"

"My jackass of an uncle decided to surprise me and tell me that we are staying in this fucking place for a whole week." Naruto grumbled as he began to hit the back of his head against the wall.

Sasuke chuckled slightly as he put his hand behind the blonde's head to stop him from hitting it against the wall. "You know that's horrible for your head. You'll end up getting a massive headache if you keep that up." The dark haired boy said smirking slightly.

Naruto blushed as he looked away from the taller boy and moved away. "What the hell do you care anyways? I'm an idiot remember." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say it would do any damage to your brain. Trust me I think I know for a fact that that's long gone already." Sasuke said smirking wider.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto said growling.

There was silence between the two teens, a very awkward silence that neither of them was sure how much more they could take.

"Um…By the way I talked to Sakura." Sasuke said fidgeting with his feet.

"Oh really? What happened?" Naruto said smiling brightly.

"Well like I said before it has nothing to do with you. But I told her that I didn't like her that way and she of course got all upset but I did try so you can't say I'm that much of a prick anymore." Sasuke said looking down at the floor.

"You actually cared what I said?" Naruto said looking at the other with amazement.

"No of course not. I just thought that you would want to know I'm not such a bad guy." Sasuke said crossing his arms and blushing slightly.

Naruto smiled and moved next to the other. "I have a new goal while I'm here then." He said moving in close to Sasuke's face.

"W-what is that?" Sasuke said feeling his face grow hotter but not quite sure why.

"I am going to get you and Sakura to be a couple if it's the last thing I do." Naruto said wrapping his arm around the other.

"Good luck with that." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and trying to remove Naruto's arm from around him.

There was a sudden ding and the elevator doors finally opened signaling for their stop, the two boys's exited the elevator and headed for their rooms. Naruto looked at the number on his key and began looking for it.

"Room 29. Room 29." He mumbled as he finally came to the door of his room. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke stopped at the door next to his and starring at him.

"Your 29? I'm 28." Sasuke said still starring.

"Well that's creepy." Naruto said sliding his key into the socket and opening the door. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, so I can begin my mission."

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said opening his own door and walking in.

Naruto sighed as he lugged his things into the room and threw them onto the floor, not even bothering to unpack just yet. He walked over to the bed and sprawled himself on it, closing his eyes and continuing to listen to the music that flowed out of his head phones.

He laid there for a moment feeling as his heart began to ache as he thought about how he should put his plan in motion. "Why…Do I feel so weird? And why do I miss being around Sasuke so much? I mean I just met the guy?" The blonde thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

The moonlight shimmered down upon the sleeping boy, as the curtains began to blow from the breeze of the open window. Naruto stirred out of his slumber as a large gust made him realize that his window was open, yet he had no recollection of opening it.

He quickly stumbled out of the overly large bed and walked over to the window, closing it tightly then turning around to head back to bed. As he did so a figure stood in front of his bed and he felt a sudden shiver run up his spine as he looked at them.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?!" Naruto spoke softly as to not wake up his uncle in the other room.

"Who do you think it is you idiot." The figure said as he took a step forward and the light from the moon fell onto them.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto gasped as the figure was revealed in the light.

"Good guess." The sarcastic toned boy said as he walked so close to Naruto that he could feel his breath run down his neck with every sentence he spoke.

"You know it's funny…I can't stop thinking about you. And now you show up here." Naruto said blushing slightly.

"Of course I'm here. I can't stop thinking about you either." Sasuke said as he gently took Naruto's face into his hands.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he slowly bean moving forward so that their faces were mere inches away.

"What are you doing? I thought that you wanted me to be with Sakura." Sasuke said letting his lips softly rub against the blonde boy's as he spoke.

"There's no harm in kissing though." Naruto said with half lidded eyes as he leaned in to seal his lips over Sasuke's.

BRING BRING!!!!

Naruto jumped high off the bed and hit the floor with a hard thump as he was knocked out of his wonderful sleep. He glared at his cell phone which sat on the night stand table next to the bed and wouldn't stop ringing.

He reached up from the ground and grabbed the small black phone from on top of the desk, opening it so he could answer who ever just ruined his day so far.

"Hello." Naruto said grumpily.

"Hey Its Jiriya I just wanted to tell you that one of the room cleaner ladies came by and I asked her out to breakfast so I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head where he had hit the floor.

"Okay bye." There was a click and then the blonde sighed. 'Should've known Jiraiya came here just so he could get laid.' Naruto thought as his phone began buzzing signaling a text message.

_**Mizuki's cell phone**_- Hey good morning! n.n

Naruto smiled as he saw Mizuki's cute way of writing, she really was his best friend.

_**Naruto's cell phone**_- Hey Mizu! Good morning to you too!

_**Mizuki's cell phone**_- Its night time here silly. XD

_**Naruto's cell phone**_- Right I forgot the time difference from where you are. n.n"

_**Mizuki's cell phone**_- That's okay. I know you're not good with that stuff. XD Anyways how is your vacation going? Meet anyone you like yet? n.n

Naruto instantly thought of his dream, he shook his head violently relinquishing the thoughts from his mind.

_**Naruto's cell phone**_- Not yet but I found two people who I am going to help become a couple. XD

_**Mizuki's cell phone**_- That's always like you, trying to help everyone out. Just make sure you remember that you need someone too. n.n Well I have to go my parents want me to go to bed since we have a massively busy day tomorrow. ;.; Bye byes Huggles

_**Naruto's cell phone**_- Bye! Huggles back

Naruto sighed as he closed his cell phone and got off the ground to take a shower. When he finished he walked over to his bags that were still on the floor and changed into a pair of baggy black shorts and an orange and black t-shirt. Then he walked out the door and heading down to the café to get some breakfast.

Upon arriving he noticed the same pink haired girl sitting on a stool eating some rainbow jelly all by her self. 'What a perfect time to put my plane into action' he thought as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi my name is Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked smiling at the pink haired girl.

The girl looked at him and he got a wonderful view of her emerald eyes, He blushed when he realized how cute she was. She had a perfect figure which he could tell by the black tank top and pink frilled skirt she had on. Her hair was once again tied up but today in a pony tail revealing its length which he thought was much shorter.

"My name is Sakura. Who are you?" She asked as she took a bite from her rainbow jelly.

"I'm a friend of Sasuke's. I'm here to figure out a way to make you guys a couple." He said lying about the friend part but telling the truth for the rest.

Sakura blinked and then smiled at the other. "Really? That would be wonderful!" She said leaning in and kissing Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto blushed as he nodded; when he finally got his composure back he ordered some rainbow jelly for himself as well.

"So I guess we can put this plane of your in motion today right?" She said smiling as she wiped some whip cream from Naruto's nose.

Naruto swallowed a big gulp of the jelly and looked at the pink haired girl, He grinned raising his spoon high in the air. "Let the game begin!!"

The two sat laughing as unrenowned to them Sasuke leaned against the café doorway, He grinned as he slid his hands into the pockets of his black and white striped sweater.

"Yes Naruto let the game begin." He said chuckling evilly as he began walking away.


End file.
